The Destruction of Toad Town
by Frostbite1
Summary: It's the Koopa Kids' birthday, but things go horribly wrong when Larry has trouble driving his new Mini-Van..


Date: November 18, 2001  
  
Time: 8:00 A.M  
  
Location: Bowser's Keep, Dark Land, the 'Fake World'  
  
"Wake up, everyone!" Bowser's voice boomed on the castle loudspeaker. "Prepare the birthday celebration!" Since all of Bowser's children were born in November, he always had a huge birthday party for all of his kids. Except Morton Jr., that is. He was Bowser's nephew, and was born in August. "Torte, hop to it! Make that cake big! Fergast, where are those gifts you've gotten! Lena, don't!"  
  
"Oh, come on Bowser, lighten up, everyone needs a little lovin'!" "No they don't! Kamek, what in the world is that?" "Well, King Koopa," said Kamek. "Larry is turning 18 tomorrow, old enough for his driver's license, so I just thought I would get him a car as my present to him." "But I already got him a car, Kamek, and I don't think he needs another one!" "Sorry, King Koopa, I'll take it back." "YOU BETTER!" said Bowser. "But come to think of it Kamek, what do you plan to get him in THREE HOURS?!?" "Well my lord, I'm not really sure. Maybe I could take him for driving lessons today?" "Good idea. Now hop to it!"  
  
Time: 9:00 P.M  
  
Location: Bleak Cavern, Dark Land  
  
"Okay Larry, you're getting your license tomorrow, so you better learn how to drive so you don't fail the test." "Kamek, you gave everyone else good presents, but all you got me nothing!" "Prince Larry, this is my present to you! Now the first thing you need to do is turn the key." "Like this?" Larry said, turning the key. "Yes, that's right. Now, lightly place your foot on the gas pedal." Larry slammed his foot down on the pedal, causing the car to crazily move forward at 92 miles per hour. "I said lightly! Aahhhhh! Watch out for that warp pipe!" But it was to late.  
  
Time: 9:10 P.M  
  
Location: Toad Town, Grass Land, The Mushroom Kingdom  
  
"Okay Toad, let's-a go!" said Mario. "We've got to meet Luigi at the new mansion he won." "Okay Mario." Mario and Toad headed down the path, unaware of the danger that would befall Toad Town as they were having their own adventure at Luigi's mansion.  
  
Tayce T. was just getting home from her job as the Toadstool's head chef. CRASH "What's that noise?" Larry's brand new Minivan had crashed into the fireworks Rip Cheato had been storing in his house underground next to Tayce T.'s. Toad Town being very unstable, having being built over a river, started to sink into the ground below. King Toadstool got onto the P.A system, which had recently been set up in Toad Town Town Square and announced, "Toad Town is in a state of emergency! Everyone, evacuate your homes immediately! Flee the town in a state of panic!"  
  
Time: 9:15 P.M  
  
Location: Toad Town Tunnels, Toad Town (or what's left of it)  
  
Rip Cheato, Kamek, Larry, and a crumpled Minivan all lay in Rip Cheato's underground shop. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Rip. "What have you…" Rip couldn't finish. A barrage of water had just come in through the pipe and threw Rip, Kamek, and Larry into the warp pipe to Dark Land.  
  
Time: 9:16 P.M  
  
Location: Bleak Cavern, Dark Land  
  
Rip, Kamek, Larry, all of Rip's things, and a whole lot of water all poured into the cavern. Sensing Kamek and Larry unconscious, Rip grabbed up all his things and left.  
  
Time: 11:34 P.M  
  
Location: Bowser's Keep, Dark Land  
  
"Kamek, what do you mean you crashed the car, blowing up Toad Town in the process?!?" asked Bowser. "King Koopa, it wasn't me who did it, it was your miserable son Larry!" "Larry, did you do this?" "Yes, King Dad," said Larry. "I didn't mean to. It's was Kamek's fault!" "No, it was Larry's fault!" Kamek quickly retorted. "Yes, I'm afraid it was me," confessed Larry. "Well good job, Larry!" Bowser exclaimed. "This gives me a huge strategic advantage! With Toad Town destroyed, now we can easily capture the princess! "Now can I give him the car for his birthday?" Kamek asked.  
  
THE END 


End file.
